List of Demons
Astaroth- One of the four High Demon Lords, Astaroth is the Lord of Space. It is infused in the Fragment of Space, which is a small shield. However, Astaroth was split in two during Saichari’s first attempt to obtain the Fragment when the shield cracked. One half of the shield disappeared, but Saichari took the other part. However, due to this, Saichari only had Astaroth´s ability to warp dimensions. At the same time, Astaroth´s other half was in so much pain drifting through the Spirit World that it latched onto a person who was probably not a good host for one for the most powerful Demons in Skye: Chihiro. Astaroth stayed in shock, leaving its identity unknown to Chihiro, but at the same time giving her the powers of telekinesis. At the end of Season 1, it comes to its senses and tells Chihiro who it is and agrees to help her so it can be reunited with its other half. Near the end of Season 4, Saichari and Chihiro have a duel which Chihiro almost wins but Saichari flips the sky and the earth, causing them to start falling towards the sky. Saichari then steals Chihiro’s shard and takes off, putting the dimensions back to normal so she'll fall to her death. Astaroth is once again united (Special Abilities? Yes, Chihiro’s half: Telekinesis, increased healing factor, demon sword, matter creation Saichari’s half: Dimension flipping, instant teleportation, increased healing factor, demon sword Full Astaroth: Demon wings, telekinesis, insane healing factor, dimensional gate creation, matter creation, dimension warping, teleportation) Abaddon- One of the four High Demon Lords, Abaddon is the Lord of Time. It has been bonded to Tempore for centuries, and has thus allowed her to come back in the series. Besides that, little is known about it (Special Abilities? Yes, ability to slow down, reverse, freeze, or speed up time) Samael- One of the four High Demon Lords, Samael is the Lord of Life. In relation to humans, Samael is the most feared because of its ability to cause instant death. However, as demons are not living and therefore cannot die, Samael is one of the weakest demons in the demon world. While it is possible for the Master of Life to instantly kill their enemies, they must have an incredibly strong willpower to resist the feel of bloodlust that comes from Samael. If they fall into bloodlust for half a second, the axe-crazy Samael can take over. Furthermore, Samael’s bloodthirstiness is the cause for the trails of death that follow the Master of Life everywhere. Despite being bound to the Fragment of Life, Samael’s presence is strong enough to cause death to anything around it. It is only when Samael’s master realies this that its deadly aura will fade. Unfortunately for Shi, it takes him a couple of years to figure it out (Special Abilities? Yes, facepalm of doom, bringing rocks and inanimate objects to life, life transfer, demon wings, instant death/resurrection powers these have a catch, wraith summoning) Lucifer- One of the four High Demons, Lucifer is the Lord of Light. It was sealed in the Great Gaia in the Lokval Forest for 600 years, until a lumberjack found it. (Special Abilities? Yes) Amaethon- The Demon of wood and descendant of Samael. Amaethon is one of the most powerful demons in the series, as he is only shown manifesting himself in Skye. He became leader of the Akhal-Teke after he killed their former leader Foreigean by hanging him from a tree. He is mannered, and brilliant strategist. He is able to sense attacks from his enemies by feeling vibrations in the ground using tree roots, very much like Toph from Avatar: The last Airbender. His reflexes are so fine he is able to dodge a bullet from 5 meter distance, although this has never been tried as nobody dared to, or could get close enough. His strength and power is only rivalled by the Great Four Fragments. (Special Abilities? Obviously) Scriosadh Iomlan: Kin of Abaddon, it leads people astray, and sometimes even vaporize them. Its power knows nearly no limits, to such an extend that it’s rumored that Scriosadh Iomlan can destroy the entire Razor’s Edge. After a strife with its kin, it prefers to be left alone, and thus chose Santi to bond with, as it still wishes to be in contact with Skye. Cygnus the Collector- Kin of Astaroth, the Collector is a demon whose job it is to store the souls of fallen mortal in the void (Special Abilities? No) Baigs/The Reaper- Kin of Samael, the Reaper is a ghostly demon whose job is to guide souls to the Collector after they die. It is often seen riding a horse engulfed in smoke, and can travel at immense speeds. (Special Abilities? No) Agni- '''Kin of Lucifer, Agni is a high level fire demon bound to the criminal Kai. (Special Abilities? Not really, just the basics with bonus level in fire manipulation) '''Nox- Kin of Lucifer, and sibling of Umbra. Nox is a night and darkness demon bound to Riet (Special Abilities? Yes, Shadow shit) Umbra- Kin of Lucifer, and sibling of Nox. Umbra is a shadow demon bound to Orin (Special Abilities? Yes, shadow shit) Vulco- Kin of Astaroth, Vulco is a volcano spirit bound to Shi (Special Abilities? Yes, magma generation, earthquakes, etc.) Xerxes- Kin of Abaddon, Xerxes is a weather spirit, bound to Ping (Special Abilities? Yes, wind, lightning, rain, etc.) Umvikeli- Kin of Astaroth, Umvikeli is a guardian demon bound to Iris (Special Abilities? It gives Iris some control over metals) Lust- Kin of Samael, Lust is the demon bound to Kimura (Special Abilities? Yes, boosted charisma) Fury- a demon of outrage bound to Darce (Special Abilities? Yes, the state Darce enters when she’s pissed off) Polus- Kin of Astaroth who controls the earth. It is bound to Alasdair (Special Abilities? Yes, stuff similar to earth manipulation) Fortis- An incredibly powerful demon who “serves” Childeric. Fortis is cold and manipulative, even for a demon (and that’s saying something) and its ultimate goal is to rule both Skye and the Demon realm. While it is strong enough to give any of the Big Four a good fight, it is ultimately weaker than them and this relies on manipulation to achieve its goals. It has been planning and manipulating for centuries and only bound to Childeric to use him as a puppet for gaining control of Skye. In the past, it has influenced other world events such as Samael’s rampage, the rise and fall of Domnall, and more. At the end of the series, it abandons Childeric to die and displays its power by causing a continental bloodrain. During her journey to Ziare, Chihiro encounters it and it reveals that it used to want to rule Skye, but it changed its mind and decided to destroy the Fragments. It then tells her she needs to defeat Saichari. During the battle with Saichari, Fortis decides to help Chihiro and battles Astaroth for control over her body. The resulting distraction gives Chihiro the upper hand to finally defeat her. (special abilities? Yes, destruction blast which vaporizes anything it comes into contact with) Yaakov- The great Yaakov is known as the father of all demons. He is the creator of the demon race and the Yaakov’s ladder. However, this was not always so. Penelope- A trickster/illusionist/dream chaser demon that allows her partner to change his/her physical form to increase certain abilities. Her current partner, Abdiel mainly focuses on mobility and agility. (Special Abilities? Yes, shapeshifting and stuff)